Flexible low surface energy substrates, such as, for example, ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA) foam, are used for numerous applications including marine and other aquatic applications. For example, closed cell EVA traction pads are applied to boat decks to provide a padded, non-skid surface. Printing designs and graphics on such surfaces using ink is difficult since adhesion is generally poor, if there is any adhesion at all. Those inks that do bond well are easily removed, which detracts from their usability for permanent marking applications. Heating the substrate prior to printing can be an effective means for improving the adherence of ink to the substrate; however, heating can result in unacceptable damage to the substrate. Printable wrap films have also been used to apply graphic designs to flexible low surface energy substrates; however, such films do not always bond to the substrate well, may come off or delaminate over time and also may limit the flexibility of the substrate. Known methods not only have low ink durability, their use also results in loss of wet and dry traction, which is problematic for marine and other aquatic applications. What is needed in the art is a method of printing on low surface energy substrates that provides a more effective and resilient ink bond to the substrate and maintains the characteristics of the substrate, such as, for example, flexibility.